


Rise of the Twinquisitors

by Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav



Series: Twinquisitor-Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Avianna Being Avianna, Avianna and Sera Chaos, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Giovanni, Protective Siblings, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), They're terrifying together, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Twin Inquisitors, badass Trevelyan Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav/pseuds/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav
Summary: Twins Ravyn and Corbin Trevelyan attended the Conclave in the hopes of promoting peace between the mages and the templars. What they got instead was a hole in the sky, a pair of marks they never asked for, and the hopes and expectations of the entirety of Thedas on their shoulders.Overwhelming? Oh yes. But the twins aren't alone in their journey to put everything back in order, and their friends, family, and loved ones will be damned if they're going to allow them to face the world on their own.Look out, Thedas-- The Twinquisitors are about to take the world by storm!





	1. Enter the Trevelyan Twins

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a fun little story I started way before I started posting chapters for Warden, and due to medical reasons, I wanted to give my dear vassals SOMETHING to hold you over until work can continue on Tales from the Nexus. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Lalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbin and Ravyn awaken with missing memories, foreign magic eating away at their bodies, and a whole lot of people mad at them. Fortunately, they've got a few allies amidst the chaos.

The first thing Corbin Trevelyan noticed upon coming back to the waking world was the pain. The bone-deep ache seemed to permeate every inch of his body, helping to bring him further back to awareness. Striking emerald eyes blinked open and his vision swam out of focus for a moment before sharpening to reveal he was cuffed and on his knees in a dank cell. Confusion shot through him as he looked down at his bound wrists. He turned his palms over as best he could, only to reel back and cry out in shock at the sudden burst of green light and sparks that exploded into being on his left hand. He only noticed the accompanying pain for a moment before a feminine gasp caught his attention, and he whipped his head to the left to see a raven-haired woman getting to her knees. “Ravyn!” He struggled to move closer to the woman, his twin sister. “Are you okay?” 

Ravyn shook her head, trying to clear the pain and fog away as best she could. Her wide silver eyes were pinned to her right hand where the same green light and sparks had appeared. She finally looked up to her concerned older brother, and she made to scoot next to him. The sound of shuffling alerted the duo to the guards around them, all with weapons pointed at them. The twins froze, wide eyed and emotionally poleaxed.

They didn’t get a chance to process what was happening for more than a second or two before the door to the cell suddenly slammed open, revealing two women. One stalked inside, fury and grief tight on her face while the other entered at a more sedated pace. The guards sheathed their weapons as the dark-haired woman began to circle the duo. Corbin and Ravyn spared a glance at each other, confusion clear on their faces. 

Finally, the woman leaned down close to Ravyn and snarled, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you both now.” She straightened, missing the sudden protective look on Corbin’s face as she continued. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” Her voice hitched for a moment before hardening to steel as she turned towards them again. “Except for you two.”

Horror shot through the twins and Corbin managed to find his voice first. “What do you mean everyone is dead?” He gasped, anxiety clear in every line of his face. 

The woman reached forward and grabbed the wrist of Ravyn’ right hand none too gently, hoisting it up while pointing to Corbin’s left hand at the same time. “Explain  _ this _ .” She ordered, and as if to emphasize the point the marks flared to life again accompanied by the same green light. 

She dropped Ravyn’s wrist and the woman pulled it as close to herself as her bound wrists would allow, looking more and more panicked. She looked to Corbin, only to find the same flummoxed look on his face. There was a moment of silence before Ravyn whispered “We… can’t.”

“What do you mean, you  _ can’t _ ?”

Ravyn looked up at the enraged woman looming over her with panic and confusion in her silver eyes. “We don’t know what it is or how it got there.”

The woman lunged forward with a snarl of “You’re lying!” and made as if to strike Ravyn.

The redhead behind her was there in a flash, forcing her back before she could lash out. “We need them, Cassandra.” 

As she did that, Corbin lurched forward as best he could to position himself in front of his younger twin, rage flashing in his eyes at the attempted violence. He felt a gentle nudge at his shoulder and he looked to his sister. She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “She mourns. Leave her be.”

Corbin took a few deep breaths to stamp down the righteous fury that had risen up inside of him. As it ebbed away, a feeling of understanding welled up in its’ place. How many had been at the Conclave? If what the woman said was true… They were the only survivors of whatever had happened. Two people out of the thousands in attendance. He looked into Ravyn’s eyes to see they mirrored his own look of anguish. After a moment of silence, he averted his eyes and murmured almost under his breath, “I can’t believe it. All of those people… dead.” Ravyn nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder in a sign of gentle support. 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The redhead asked them, her pale blue eyes drilling into the duo as they looked up. 

The twins looked at each other, both of their minds trying to piece together what happened. Ravyn was the first to answer. “I remember running.”

Corbin nodded as he took over. “Things were chasing us. And then…” His brow furrowed for a moment, trying to remember. 

A second later, the twins looked back at each other, shock on their faces as they spoke simultaneously, “A woman?” 

“A woman?” The redhead crossed her arms as she observed them. 

Corbin nodded with a faraway look in his eyes as his twin continued. “She reached out to us, but then…” Ravyn trailed off with a sigh and Corbin growled under his breath. The frustrated looks on both of their faces told of a lack of memory on both of their parts. 

Cassandra observed them for a moment before turning to her partner. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift.” The redhead nodded before leaving the trio alone. 

The twins stayed still as Cassandra undid their shackles and replaced them with rope. As she did so, Corbin finally voiced the question at the forefront of the minds of himself and his sister. “What  _ did _ happen?” He asked softly, looking at Cassandra with eyes that searched her for answers. 

Without pausing her actions Cassandra observed the siblings in front of her. The blond male’s face was drawn taut with sorrow, but he was watching her every move with intense green eyes that never left her hands. Considering what happened earlier, Cassandra couldn’t find it in herself to blame him. It was clear he was fiercely protective of the woman beside him. She then switched focus to the female. Surprisingly, the large silver eyes that met hers held a soul-piercing understanding and compassion that temporarily knocked her for a loop. As she pulled them to their feet she replied, “It would be easier to show you.” 

The twins looked at each other again before nodding and following obediently behind Cassandra. They stuck close together but made no move to attack or escape. As they stepped outside the twins were temporarily blinded by the light before their attention was pulled to the sky. Ravyn gasped in shock and Corbin’s eyes went wide as saucers at the glowing green hole that seemed to be torn into the fabric of existence above the nearby mountain. Unconsciously, Ravyn shuffled nearer to Corbin, eyes locked on the strange phenomenon. 

“We call it the Breach.” The twins looked over at Cassandra, who also had her eyes locked on the sky. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

Corbin looked back towards the breach. “An explosion can do that??” He breathed in shock, trying to comprehend the destruction he was witnessing.

The dark-haired woman turned to them as she said “This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Before either twin could respond, the breach flashed with green lightning and both collapsed to the ground, Ravyn crying out in pain and Corbin snarling as they both held their hands close to their chests. The pain only lasted a few seconds before it ebbed away, and Corbin shifted to support his sister with his shoulder. She leaned against him, heaving in deep breaths from the shock. 

Cassandra knelt in front of them and pointed to the breach. “Each time the Breach expands, your marks spread… and it’s killing you. They may be the keys to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

The twins tensed at the mention of death and looked at each other. They seemed to communicate silently for a moment, with a combination of body language and facial expressions. Finally, Corbin looked over to Cassandra and dipped his head. “We understand.” 

Ravyn nodded as well with a look of determination on her face that mirrored Corbin’s. “We’ll do what we can. Whatever it takes.” 

A barely-there smile crossed Cassandra’s face as she helped both to their feet. As she led them through town, she told them that the villagers had already decided their guilt. They mourned Divine Justinia, who had perished in the explosion, along with any hope of peace between the mages and templars. Corbin kept Ravyn close to him, subconsciously keeping an eye on the people around them who scowled in their direction. As they reached the edge of town, Cassandra pulled out a dagger and turned to them. Corbin stepped in front of Ravyn, suspicion flaring in his eyes. Cassandra didn’t say anything about the behavior, instead gestured for the male to present his bound hands. He did so, and she cut away the bindings. He shook his wrists out as he moved to stand behind Ravyn. Cassandra did the same for her as she told them, “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” 

Corbin nodded distractedly as he waited for the woman to pull away from his sister. The moment she did, he reached forward to pull Ravyn into his arms in a tight hug, holding her there for a few moments. Ravyn clutched her brother just as tightly, taking mutual comfort and strength in the closeness. Being unable to hold each other for comfort as they had always done had been trying. The few moments of contact were enough to settle both of them greatly.

Cassandra gave them a few seconds to hold each other, understanding the need for physical contact. The two seemed to understand the gravity of the situation at hand though, and they pulled away soon after. “Come, it’s not far.” She called to them, catching their attention as she gestured to the gate. 

The twins looked at each other once more before falling into step behind Cassandra. “Where are you taking us?” Ravyn asked, her voice and mannerisms far more settled and calm than before.

“Your marks must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” The woman replied before calling to the guards they were approaching to open the gates. 

Corbin briefly reached over to take his sister’s left hand and squeeze it gently before the duo followed behind Cassandra. The snow crunched under their feet as they quickly made their way up the hill, the biting wind carrying sounds of mayhem and the rumble of the Breach. It suddenly flashed again, and the marks on the twins’ hands responded in kind, causing them to drop once more. 

Cassandra moved to help Corbin to his feet, but he waved her towards Ravyn, staggering to his feet by himself. She nodded and helped the female twin rise, and she pat them both on the shoulder. “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

Ravyn nodded, allowing Corbin to support her for a moment while she regained her bearings. “How did we survive the blast?” She asked as they started moving again. 

The older woman’s brow furrowed as she slowly replied, “They said you both… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

The twins nodded as they continued on, beginning to cross the bridge they had been approaching. Halfway across, the bridge was struck by debris from the sky, and within moments it collapsed, sending the trio rolling down to the frozen river. The trio pulled themselves to their feet as another meteor hit the river. From the resulting pool of green light emerged a Shade that let out a chilling screech at them. 

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra rushed forward to deal with the creature. 

Corbin and Ravyn both noticed the ground in front of them turn black and bubble ominously a second after Cassandra left. The duo took a step back, looking around wildly. Ravyn spotted a pile of gleaming silver near the collapsed bridge and tugged Corbin’s hand to alert him. They dove for the weapons as the ground erupted, spitting out another Shade. Corbin was quick to snatch up the nearby greatsword, spinning to meet the shade as Ravyn scooped up the twin daggers. She immediately sank into stealth mode, allowing her brother to charge the Shade head-on while she snuck around it. 

Corbin knew instinctively what his sister was doing. He slashed at the Shade mercilessly in an effort to keep the thing’s attention on him. It shrieked in fury as he did, coming at him with renewed fervor. It only had a few seconds to do so before Ravyn’s twin daggers found their home in its back, killing it outright. Corbin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Cassandra kill her own enemy and murmured, “It’s over.” 

Nodding in agreement Ravyn turned to speak to Cassandra, only to find her sword pointed at the two of them. “Drop your weapons. Now.” She barked. 

There was a moment of tense silence. Finally, Ravyn dipped her head. “Alright. Have it your way.”

Corbin looked at his sister, distress in every line of his body. It only took Cassandra a moment to realize why. He needed to be able to protect Ravyn, to watch her back. He needed her safe. It made her heart ache for a moment as she drew parallels to her own brother. “Wait.” She called softly, catching their attention. She relaxed her stance and sheathed her sword. “I cannot protect you both, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” Corbin nodded to her with respect and gratitude shining in his eyes as Ravyn pulled on the sheathes to the daggers. She quickly helped him with the strap for the greatsword before they fell in step behind Cassandra. The woman started to lead them up the path before she paused and turned back to them, a strange gentleness on her face. “I should remember that you both agreed to come willingly.” 

Ravyn’s lips quirked into a half-smile and Corbin dipped his head once. Cassandra handed them both a few potions just in case, and they continued onward. As they fought against more demons, Cassandra couldn’t help but feel impressed as she watched the twins fight. The two moved like a well-oiled machine and seemed to know instinctively where the other was while fighting. They often used it to their advantage, demonstrated at one point when Corbin used the momentum from a swing into a Shade to send it flying towards Ravyn, who impaled the Shade on her daggers as it reached her. To Cassandra’s surprise, they also went out of their way to protect her. At one point, a wraith managed to send an attack flying at her, but before she could get her shield up Corbin was between it and her, using his greatsword to deflect the attack as Ravyn killed the thing. The female twin often fought shoulder to shoulder with her, facing the opposite way to defend her from attacks from behind.

As they began to ascend a flight of stairs Cassandra called out, “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

Indeed, the sound of loud voices and clanging steel could be heard above them. Ravyn looked back briefly and asked, “Who’s fighting?” 

Cassandra sped up her pace as she replied, “You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

The twins nodded as they ascended the last few steps. A few moments later they approached a stone wall that dropped into a low courtyard, where several people were fighting. Ravyn and Corbin took a moment to survey the scene before they leaped into the fray themselves. Ravyn sank into stealth again and buried her daggers into a shade creeping up on an elven mage, who barely had time to turn and see her before she was vaulting off a pile of rubble to slice through a wraith. Corbin cleaved through the middle of another wraith and used the kinetic energy to slice upward through a Shade that had been stunned by a crossbow bolt. 

It was only another few minutes before the grounds were free from demons, and the blond twin took a moment to catch his breath. He looked up to see the elf gently take his sister’s hand. “Quickly, before more come through!” He held her hand up to the glowing rift above them, and the mark on her hand lit up and connected to the rift. 

After a moment, the rift closed and vanished in a flash of green light. Ravyn pulled her hand to her chest, looking over in awe at the mage. “What did you do?” She asked as Corbin came up beside her. 

“I did nothing.” The elf corrected her, a smile on his face. “The credit is yours.”

The twins looked at each other, then simultaneously to the marks on their hands. “At least these are good for something.” Corbin mused. 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed those marks upon your hands.” He gestured to her hand. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning they could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra mused as she stepped forward to observe the twins. 

“Possibly.” The grey-eyed elf turned to gaze at the duo. “It seems you two hold the keys to our salvation.” 

Before either twin could reply to that a voice behind them quipped, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The group turned to see a strawberry-blond haired dwarf walking towards them, an impressive crossbow strapped to his back. He grinned at the two and introduced himself. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally…” Here he looked over at Cassandra and winked. “Unwelcome tagalong.” 

Cassandra sneered at the dwarf, neither of them noticing the way Ravyn’s eyes widened or that Corbin’s eyebrows had rocketed into his hairline as he spared a glance at his twin. Finally, Corbin cleared his throat and said, “It’s good to meet you, Varric.” He gently nudged his sister to bring her back to reality, and she quickly schooled her features and nodded in agreement.

The elven mage let out a soft chuckle as he told them, “You may reconsider that stance in time.” 

Varric grinned at the group. “Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” The nickname earned a snort of laughter from Ravyn. 

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra snapped as she stepped forward. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but--”

The dwarf turned his attention to Cassandra and asked “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” After a tense moment, Cassandra made a disgusted noise and turned away. 

The elf stepped in to take her place. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you both still live.” 

Varric cut in before he could continue. “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

Corbin slid closer to his sister when Varric said that so their shoulders touched. He looked down at Solas with gratitude in his eyes and said, “Then we owe you our thanks.”

A small smile graced Solas’s face as he dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.” He turned his attention to Cassandra, who had come back over. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” He gestured to the twins and continued. “Neither of your prisoners are mages. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine  _ any _ mage having such power.”

Cassandra nodded, something in her stance loosening minutely, “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

The two started to move away, Corbin and Ravyn hanging back for a moment to mentally catch up. Varric stepped up beside them and quipped “Well, Bianca’s excited!” Corbin snorted in humor and Ravyn chuckled outright, and the group jumped into the bank beside them to reroute around the blocked path. They decimated another group of demons before continuing on.

As they explored the area a bit, the quiet was suddenly cut by Varric turning to the twins and asking, “So I take it you’re from the Free Marches?” Ravyn tilted her head towards Varric with curiosity in her eyes, so he explained. “Accent. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… further east, maybe?”

A grin split Ravyn’s face as she nodded in affirmation and replied, “Ostwick native, with some Hasmal thrown in. That’s quite the ear you have.”

Varric preened under the praise and quipped, “I’m all kinds of impressive.” The snort Cassandra let out was wholly ignored. As they began to ascend the stairs, the dwarf continued to speak. “So… are you innocent?” 

Corbin let out a rough sigh as he ran his fingers through his thick blond locks. “Neither Ravyn nor I remember what happened.” The look of frustration returned at that statement. 

The sudden chuckle from Varric pulled his attention back to the dwarf. “That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

From behind the duo, Cassandra snapped, “That’s what  _ you _ would have done.” 

“It’s more believable and less prone to result in premature execution.”

The chatter was cut as another group of demons attacked, and the ragtag group instantly went on the offensive. The battle didn’t last long after that, but before they could begin moving again the twins staggered as the marks flared once more, sending pain shooting through them both. Ravyn let out a sharp breath, and Corbin grunted as they held their hands close. Varric was next to Ravyn moments later, letting her grab his shoulder as he enquired if she was alright. Solas was next to Corbin, his hand on the man’s shoulder to steady him. “We must hurry.” He glanced over at Ravyn as he spoke, “Before the marks consume them.” 

Getting nods from everyone, they quickened their pace onward. Cassandra looked up at the stairs they were approaching and murmured, “I hope Leliana made it through all this.”

“She’s resourceful, Seeker,” Varric replied, his faith in the woman’s skills obvious. 

Solas gestured to the top of the hill. “We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.”

The group of five crested the hill and ascended the steps. They were immediately greeted by the sight of another fade rift, and even as Solas was calling out the need to seal it the twins were surging into action. The demons were quickly destroyed, but Corbin noticed his sister had taken a wound to one leg that had her on the ground. Without thinking about, he turned to the rift himself and held his hand up as Solas has done with Ravyn, the same green light from before connecting the two. After a second or two, he yanked his hand away and sealed the rift, cutting off the flow of demons. He immediately turned to assist his younger twin, only to find Solas kneeling next to her channeling a healing spell into the wound. 

After a few seconds, the elf pulled away and allowed Corbin to move in. He distantly heard Cassandra order the men to open the gates as he fished a potion out of his bag. “Here, this will take the edge off.” He told the duo, handing it to Corbin first. 

The male twin’s eyes widened a bit at the behavior. Somehow, Solas had known he would want to check the vial before giving it to his sister. He did so quickly, and finding the seal intact he removed the cork and handed it to Ravyn, who knocked it back without complaint. After a few seconds, her body relaxed as the lingering pain bled away. As Corbin helped her to stand she turned her eyes to Solas. “Thank you. That feels much better.” 

The male nodded with a minute smile and the group stepped through the gates. Their eyes immediately zeroed in on Leliana who was arguing with a member of the chantry, his face pinched and angry. As they approached, the words being spoken became clearer. 

“-- Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!”

Ravyn’s brow furrowed and Corbin arched an eyebrow at the exchange. As they approached the duo, Ravyn felt her brother’s hand on her arm as if supporting her. His finger began to rapidly tap out a rhythm that translated to letters, then to words. ‘ _ Chantry member-- Chancellor. Allow me. _ ’ Ravyn reached up to scratch her ear, their agreed-upon sign for ‘ _ heard and understood _ .’ Corbin had always been an adept diplomat, able to talk anyone down from a tense situation. He was far better suited to deal with the irate chancellor. She herself was better versed in the Game; a talent she had inadvertently picked up training as a rogue while living in Hasmal. But that talent wouldn’t help them here.

The man noticed them moments after Corbin dropped his hand back to his side. “Ah, here they come.” He announced, suspicion-filled eyes immediately locked on the twins as he said it.

“You made it.” Leliana stepped towards them before tilting her head back minutely. “Chancellor Roderick, these are-” 

The Chancellor was quick to cut her off with “I  _ know _ who they are.” 

Something about the man’s tone and posture caused Corbin to tense minutely, hackles immediately raised. Instead of speaking up though, he simply eyed the man with hooded eyes and guarded posture. It was clear that the man had already made a judgment and wouldn’t be changing it. Better to stay silent and not make it worse.

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry,” He began in a self-righteous voice as he turned his attention to Cassandra, “I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Before either twin could protest, Cassandra’s voice cut through the chaos around them. “‘ _ Order me _ ’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” She snarled, face tight with indignation.

The red-robed male immediately retorted with “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana swept forward with a protest of “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

Ravyn brushed her hand against Corbin’s. ‘ _ Inflated sense of self-importance. Low-level threat. _ ’ She could tell the man was posturing but didn’t actually have the authority to make the decision he had. Corbin rubbed his neck-- ‘ _ agreed _ ’.

“Justinia is dead!” Roderick snapped irritably before taking a deep breath to continue. “We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

Arching an eyebrow Ravyn hummed under her breath, “So no-one is actually in charge here.” Her twin responded with a small snort of amusement.

The Chancellor had heard the remark though. “You  _ killed _ everyone who was in charge!”

The ebon haired woman immediately reached out to grab Corbin’s hand, and not just for comfort. She knew if she didn’t, Corbin wouldn’t hesitate to verbally eviscerate the pompous red peacock in his smooth, intellectual way. As much as he was a calm head and voice of reason, the blond was also known for that cool, easy disposition turning to glacial disdain, the icy demeanor adding to the effectiveness of his scathing words. It didn’t help that such an accusation was very serious, and seeing as no one knew exactly what happened at the Conclave it was also currently unfounded and uncalled for. She gave it a squeeze as Roderick ordered Cassandra to call a retreat. ‘ _ Hold your words, brother. It will do more harm than good. _ ’ She discreetly tapped out. He scratched his ear in acknowledgment before dropping his hand to link with hers again. He took deep, calming breaths as he listened to the options presented to reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

A sudden rumble cut them off and the twins inhaled quietly but sharply as the marks flared and grew again. The group around them watched them struggle through, silently this time. The duo was becoming accustomed to the pain but Ravyn still leaned slightly against Varric as he stepped up next to her to subtly support her. 

The dark-haired Seeker addressed them as the pain faded. “How do  _ you two _ think we should proceed?”

The twins looked at each other, and there was a period of silence where an entire conversation seemed to happen with facial expressions and body language alone. The fact that their hands were still linked was ignored, thus they missed the fact that there  _ were _ words being exchanged. Finally, the twins smiled grimly and looked towards them again. In complete synchronization, they answered, “Why not both?” 

Seeing the incredulous looks on the group's faces, Corbin elaborated further. “There are two of us capable of closing rifts. On the off chance something goes wrong on one path, there’s still someone capable of getting the job done. If we do that, we also have the potential to save lives. Both of us are powerhouses in our own rights.” 

Ravyn nodded along with Corbin before continuing. “Corbin would charge in with the soldiers. He’s better suited for battlefield style combat. I would take the mountain path-- I can move faster than Cor, and that will enable me to find the scouts if they’re still alive. If there’s the potential that they are, I’m not going to leave them to die.”

Cassandra’s eyebrows rose at the logic behind the argument and the compassion for men the twins hadn’t even met. “That… is a good point, and a solid plan.” She turned her attention to Solas and Varric. “I will take the pass to look for my men. Solas will come with me. Varric, help Corbin reach the temple with our men. Watch his back.” She turned to Leliana, determination in her eyes. “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley.  _ Everyone _ .”

As the group began to proceed, Roderick hissed out “On your head be the consequences,  _ Seeker _ .” 

Ravyn rolled her eyes and Corbin growled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘pretentious red peacock’. Judging by how Varric snorted out a laugh from behind them and Solas chuckled softly, it was a shared opinion. 

The group reached a split in the path at the end of the bridge, and Corbin pulled his sister into a brief yet firm hug. They held it for a moment before pulling away. He reached forward and gently tugged a lock of Ravyn’s ebony hair. “Stay safe, Shadow.” He said firmly, his emerald eyes boring into her silver. 

“I will, Blade.” Ravyn promised him, leaning her forehead on his for a moment. Without another word, the group split 


	2. The Temple of Just Plain Ashes at This Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins fight their way to what remains of the Temple of Sacred ashes, and new hints are dropped as to the events leading up to its destruction. Suddenly, their companions have a lot of questions-- too bad they're unconscious now. Oops.

  * Ravyn

Cassandra and Solas were quick to fall in step with Ravyn, and it wasn’t long before they stood before a tall ladder. Within moments, the silver eyed woman had scaled it as if it was as easy as breathing. She waited patiently for her companions to ascend before turning her attention ahead. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was eager to find the missing patrol. She sent a brief prayer to the Maker that they had survived... or at least some of them. 

“The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.” Cassandra alerted her, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“What manner of tunnel is this?” Solas asked as they ascended another ladder. “A mine?” 

Cassandra nodded in reply. “Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

As they approached the third ladder Ravyn turned to Cassandra. “And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” She asked, the suddenly serious tone and determined silver eyes catching the Seeker slightly off guard. 

“Along with whatever has detained them.” The lone elf reminded them. 

As the trio approached the cave entrance Cassandra murmured, “We shall see soon enough.” 

Upon entering they were immediately accosted by demons. The battle was over quickly, Solas hurling ice while the two close-range fighters stabbed and slashed at the group, their silver blades a maelstrom of pain and death. The group immediately proceeded forward once done, the understanding of the current situation driving them onward. They were attacked again further in, and the process was repeated. It was only as they exited the cave that they paused upon finding the corpses of three soldiers. 

A grim and sad look shot over Ravyn’s face as she knelt down next to one. “I guess we found the soldiers…” She whispered sadly, absentmindedly shutting the eyes of one man. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she turned her head to gaze at Cassandra. “This couldn’t have been all of them, though. Perhaps they’re holed up ahead?” 

“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” 

Ravyn rose to her feet once more. “I understand that.” She turned her gaze to Solas. “But if we find them alive, we will help them. _ These soldiers are _ ** _not_ ** _ expendable. _” She said the last part with absolute conviction, a fire lighting behind her eyes. Before either could respond, she turned away to stride down the path ahead of them.

As luck would have it, they found the remaining soldiers at the end of the path still alive as they held off a group of demons being spawned by a fade rift. They called out in relief upon seeing the group even as Ravyn was moving in to provide backup. Within minutes the demons had been killed and the rift sealed. Ravyn smiled at where the tear used to be, feeling more confident in her abilities. 

Solas stepped up next to her. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.” The female twin replied as she dipped her head in thanks. 

Behind the duo, Cassandra was helping a soldier to her feet. “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.” She huffed out, relief shining clearly in her eyes. 

Shaking her head, Cassandra waved towards Ravyn who had turned to observe them. “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner?” The woman turned towards Ravyn, who looked slightly surprised at being given credit. “Then you…?”

Silver eyes softened as Ravyn spoke. “It was worth saving you if we could. I wouldn’t leave a soldier behind to die.” 

The soldier dipped her head and expressed her heartfelt thanks. Cassandra quickly bade her, “The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.”

“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well,” Solas noted as the squad retreated to the path they had cleared. 

“Let’s hurry before that changes.” the Nevarran woman gestured to a ladder as they moved forward. “Down there. That’s the way to the temple.” 

The group was quick to descend, and as they made there way down a steep pathway Ravyn looked up to the breach with a worried and contemplative look on her face. “So… holes in the fade don’t just _ accidentally _ happen, right?” She asked softly, turning her gaze to the elf next to her. 

Solas tilted his head slightly in thought. “If enough magic is brought to bear, it _ is _ possible.” 

The ebon-haired woman huffed out a breath through her nose. “But there are easier ways to make things explode.” 

“That is true.” 

Cassandra’s voice cut off any further discussion. “We will consider _ how _ this happened once the immediate danger is past.”

Ravyn and Solas nodded in agreement and were quick to follow the Seeker down the last few steps, finally emerging at the rubble that had once been the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Ravyn’s sharp silver eyes immediately locked on two others waiting for them near the door. She immediately broke into a run. 

“Corbin!”

-

  * Corbin

Corbin took slow and steady breaths as he and Varric made haste to the Temple. He couldn’t let himself think about Ravyn right now, wouldn’t let himself doubt her skills. He looked up as they approached the last few steps and cringed as a soldier was blasted back down the stairs by falling debris. He paused only momentarily to check if he lived. Finding him dead, he stood with a grim look and continued on. The moment Corbin laid eyes on the rift he vaulted himself down the ledge to dispose of the demons. A man with tousled blond hair and a 5:00 shadow had been fending off two shades, but suddenly found both of them dead when Corbin slashed through both in one swing. 

The demons were banished quickly enough, but the rift began pulling more through. Corbin heard Varric loudly complain from behind him, “How many rifts _ are _ there?”

“No time for that!” Corbin shot back as two new demons were pulled through. Cringing only for a moment at the appearance of the duo, the blond put an end to them as quickly as he could, using the pommel of his sword to stun one before striking a killing blow. The moment he was sure the demons were disposed of, Corbin wasted no time in closing the rift in the same manner as before. 

Varric grinned as he stored Bianca and stepped next to the man. “Getting better at that, aren’t ya Stabby?”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Corbin couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. “_ Stabby _?”

The dwarf simply shrugged as he quipped, “I could have gone with Pokey.”

“Stabby it is.” 

The blond man from before approached them, cutting off any further conversation. “Master Tethras, where is Seeker Cassandra?” 

Corbin turned his attention to the man, the obvious leader of the troops around him. “Begging your pardon, Commander. Lady Cassandra took the mountain pass with my sister and the elven mage, Solas. On the off chance something delayed one group, or Maker forbid stopped them entirely, there would still be someone able to close the breach.”

The Commander blinked in surprise before nodding. “That’s a good strategy. I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

The younger man dipped his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.” He opened them again, locking his gaze with the Commander’s somber one. “These men deserve nothing less than my full effort.” 

The blond man dipped his head, gratitude in his eyes. “That’s all we can ask.” He gestured to the ruins of the temple. “The way should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” 

“Then we’d best move quickly.” Corbin turned his attention back to the other human briefly. “Give us time, but…” His eyes briefly swung back to the people dead and wounded behind him. 

The commander seemed to understand the gesture, along with the look in his eyes. He gave a sharp nod. “Maker watch over you-- for all our sakes.”

Corbin nodded and began to turn away, but paused when he saw the man help a soldier who was hobbling. He ran back briefly to hand the Commander one of his spare potions. They didn’t even get a chance to thank him before the older twin had vanished again, approaching the Temple. He easily dropped from the ledge and turned to grin at Varric who was glowering at it. He repressed any quips as the dwarf finally managed to slide down. The smile fell from his face as he turned to survey the damage in front of him. Each slow step forward seemed to crunch and echo, the smell of death and destruction thick in the air. 

Varric felt the change in the man’s mood as he moved forward. Corbin stopped a few meters from the entrance, staring up at the rubble and the dwarf belatedly noticed the strangely distressed look on his face. “... Corbin?” He called out quietly, slowly approaching the man. 

The young man put his hand over his mouth, taking several deep breaths. A sheen of tears formed in his eyes as the enormity of the situation washed over him, along with the grief. It took a few stabilizing breaths before he could speak. “Thousands of people were here.” He choked out. “Ravyn and I weren’t the only members of our family who attended.” He closed his eyes, missing the horrified widening of Varric’s. “And yet… she and I live, and everyone else is _ dead _ .” After another moment or two, he looked towards the dwarf again, tears trailing down his face. “ _ Why _?”

The dwarf felt his heartache for the poor man. The last time he had heard that heartbroken tone and seen that anguished look was after his best friend had held his mother as she died. Instead of speaking, he stepped up next to him and leaned against him as a sign of support. He felt Corbin grasp his shoulder tightly with a shaking hand and he reached up to cover it. He didn’t bother trying to answer the question, not when it could pertain to so many things. _ Why _ were they alive, _ why _ did it happen, _ why _ would someone do this… There were so many things it could be referencing… and Varric had answers to none of them. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Corbin pulled away slowly to reach up and dry his eyes. “Later.” He murmured. “I can’t mourn, not yet. There are still people in danger.” He took a few deep breaths before looking down at the dwarf, who had yet to move or speak. “Varric… thank you.” Seeing the curious look, Corbin continued. “You offered comfort when it was needed… but you didn’t try to give answers you didn’t have.” He allowed a small, watery smile to cross his face. “I appreciate it.” 

Varric dipped his head. “Don’t worry about it. Not my first time.” 

Corbin nodded. “I know. I read your book… ‘Tale of the Champion’ is one of my favorites.” He looked towards the Temple again. “... Hawke is lucky to have such good friends.” The dwarf turned towards him, question in his eyes. Before he could speak though, a voice shot through the calm. 

“Corbin!” 

\---

“Ravyn!” 

Varric barely managed to jump out of the way in time for Corbin to catch his sister as she barreled into him. The two embraced for a few second as Solas and Cassandra caught up at a more leisurely pace than a dead sprint. The group watched as the twins pulled away for a moment before Ravyn’s eyes locked on the ruins of the Temple. She choked out a gasp before Corbin pulled her back into his arms. “Don’t think about it, Ravyn. Not yet. Let’s get the job done. Then… then we’ll deal with it.” He trailed off, but didn’t let his twin out of his arms until he felt her nod. He gently cupped her face in his hands as she did. “To the end of the line. Okay?” Ravyn nodded and Corbin pulled away completely. 

No one noticed as Ravyn rested her hand against her brother’s before the duo entered the temple. The group slowly moved forward cautiously, unsure what to expect. As they reached the railing looking down into the courtyard, Varric whistled quietly as he craned his head back to look at the sky. “The breach is a _ long _way up.” 

Before any more words could be said, a familiar voice called out from behind them. “You’re here! Thank the Maker.” 

Cassandra turned to Leliana and nodded sharply. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” As the woman moved to do as she asked, the Seeker moved to stand in front of the twins, who hadn’t taken their eyes off of the breach. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” 

Corbin nodded distractedly. “We’ll try, but…”

“How do we even start getting up to that thing??” Ravyn finished, sounding just as flummoxed.

Solas was quick to step up next to them. “No. This rift was the first,” He gestured to the glowing spot at the center of the ruins, “And is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

The twins nodded sharply, leading the group in their search. A few steps in, everyone stopped dead as a chilling voice boomed over them. 

<**Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.**>

The sound caused goosebumps to form on every inch of the twins’ bodies. The voice was... wrong. Dark, twisted, evil, like the black of the abyss. They weren’t the only ones who felt that way-- Cassandra nervously asked, “What are we hearing?”

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach,” Solas replied, his own eyes sharp as he observed his surroundings.

Ravyn nodded in agreement as they made to round another corner. Her attention was drawn to strange-looking red crystals seemingly growing from the ground. She reached towards it curiously, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. She looked down at Varric who had a grim, tense look on his face. “That stuff is evil. Whatever you do, _ don’t touch it. _” He looked towards Cassandra who was observing them. “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” He said solemnly. 

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what’s it doing here?” 

Their elven companion turned his attention to them briefly. “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

Varric snorted and leveled a glare at the crystals that could kill ten times over. Corbin made a mental note to ask him about it later-- If what he had said was true, this was the same stuff that had shown up in Kirkwall during the uprising. The group continued onward, even as the voice from before rumbled around them again. 

<**Keep the sacrifice still.**>

<**Someone help me!**>

Cassandra gasped and almost tripped over a piece of rubble. “That’s Divine Justinia’s voice!” 

The group picked up the pace, finally finding a place to drop down. They slowly approached the rift and the twin’s marks flared to life again. Moments later, voices echoed from the rift. 

<**Someone help me!**>

<**What’s going on here?!**>

<**Brother, what are you-- ** ** _Fasta vass!_ **>

The twins looked at each other in shock at hearing their own voices. Before they could comment though, Cassandra spoke. “Those were _ your _ voices. Most Holy called out to you, but--” 

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when the rift flashed with a green-tinted white light, revealing the ghostly image of the late Divine being suspended in the air by red energy wrapped around her arms. A shadowy figure with red eyes loomed over her. A moment later, the ghostly image of Corbin burst onto the scene. 

“_ What’s going on here?! _” The phantom form of Corbin demanded, eyes wide with shock. 

He was joined a moment later by a ghostly Ravyn who at first called out “_ Brother, what are you-- _ ” Before registering whatever her brother had seen and jerking back with a gasp of “ _ Fasta vass! _”

Justinia managed to turn her head towards them. “_ Run while you can! _ ” She begged the duo. “ _ Warn them! _”

The dark presence turned in their direction. “_ We have intruders. Kill them, now. _”

The scene flashed again and disappeared. Cassandra was on the twins in a moment. “You _ were _ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” She demanded almost hysterically. 

Corbin held up his hands to placate her. “We’ve both made it clear that we don’t remember. We’re as much in the dark as you are.” He replied calmly. As a diplomat at heart, he knew getting angry or upset would only exacerbate the situation. 

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas supplied, studying the rift intently. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily.” He gestured to the twins. “I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra nodded and called to the troops above and around them. “That means demons! Stand ready!” Once she was satisfied with their positions, she turned to the twins and nodded. 

Corbin stopped his sister from advancing, instead stepping up himself. “Just in case this thing hits hard and fast.” He told her, and she nodded in reluctant agreement. If whatever came through that rift could throw a hit, Corbin would be able to absorb it better. He cautiously approached the green light and held his hand out, the mark instantly connecting with the rift. Mere moments later it spat out a demon, a big one.

Suddenly Ravyn was _ very _ glad Corbin had taken the lead. “ _ Vishante kaffas _! Pride demon!” She shouted before sinking into stealth, completely missing the surprised look Cassandra shot towards her for a moment. 

The male twin instantly went on the offensive, hacking and slashing at every inch of the demon he could reach. It seemed to be working for a while, until his blade suddenly bounced off his skin as the demon laughed. “What in blazes--?!” He tried again with the same result. “_ Kaffas _! It’s generating guard!”

Ravyn vaulted backward away from a lightning whip, her mind racing. Guard shouldn’t last forever, not unless it was drawing power from somewhere. Her gaze snapped towards the open rift, and she grinned as the realization struck her. “Hang tight Corbin!” She raced in front of the rift and threw her palm upwards towards the rift. The light connected again, and as she pulled it away to sever the connection the rift emitted a wave of energy. The demon’s guard shattered, sending it to its’ knees for a few seconds. 

“Good job, Ravyn!” He called back to her as he lunged forward again to continue the attack. 

The ebon haired twin started to call back when her attention was drawn to Solas. He was so focused on flinging magic at the demon that he didn’t notice the shade that ended up behind him. “Solas, _ get down _!” 

The mage had enough battle experience that he followed the order without hesitation. Moments later the shade above him shrieked in agony as Ravyn’s dagger lodged itself in its’ body. As it disintegrated Solas leaped to his feet again to see the woman sprinting towards him. His brow arched as he looked from the dagger to Ravyn and back again. 

“Good reflexes!” She called as she scooped the weapon from the ground. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine, thank you for warning me!” He answered, turning back to the pride demon once more. He could get answers later when the threat had been eliminated. 

Corbin had only vaguely caught what happened as he was focused on the demon. He ended up beside Cassandra and yelled out to her, “There are more demons coming through the rift-- Ravyn has it handled!”

The Seeker nodded before calling over her shoulder, “Varric, go help Ravyn!” She refocused as the dwarf rushed to do as she asked. 

Ravyn grinned as Varric put his back to hers. “I don’t care what Cassandra says-- I’m glad you’re with us!”

Varric laughed as another bolt punched through a wraith. “Couldn’t keep me away-- Most fun I’ve had in years!” The sentiment managed to pull a sharp laugh from the woman, so Varric counted it as a success. 

It was another few minutes until the demon collapsed and the rift flared brightly. “Now!” Cassandra called to the twins. “Seal the rift!” 

Ravyn stopped next to her brother, linking her left hand in his right. He grabbed it tightly, nodding to her. Without hesitation, they threw their marked hands out to the rift simultaneously. The light connected and the pressure surged to almost crushing proportions. Finally, the rift imploded and released a surge of power that knocked the twins off their feet. Corbin felt the edges of his vision blurring even as he tried to lift himself to check his sister. The stress of the events of the day and the emotional turmoil eventually won out, and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. We never asked to save the world (But here we are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins awaken to a pair of titles and a new responsibility to the world, and Corbin is not amused by Roderick's rhetoric. (Read: Pissed off). Hints are dropped into the lives of Corbin and Ravyn, and letters are received from much-beloved family... even if some of them are pissed.

Three days. They had been unconscious for three days. 

Corbin looked over at his twin once the elf had left the room, trying to piece together what had happened. “... Well, at least we woke up in beds this time.” He finally commented. 

Ravyn nodded at that. “And we’re not locked up.”

“And we’re not dying via glowy green magic mark.” He noted as well. They sat in silence for a while before he finally sighed and stood. “We should probably go find Cassandra. Hopefully, she can fill in some of the blanks.” He helped his younger twin stand, but as he started to turn she gasped. He whipped back around. “Ravyn, what’s wrong? Are you in pain??”

The woman’s eyes were wide and locked on her left hand. “No pain, but…” She held it up so Corbin could see the problem.

It only took him a moment to realize. “ _ Vishante kaffas _ \-- where’s your ring?!”

“I don’t know! I had it on when we closed the rift at the temple!” 

Corbin took a deep, shaky breath and grabbed her hands. “Don’t panic, not yet. Let’s go find Cassandra and the others, maybe they took it off so they could treat your wounds.” Ravyn nodded and allowed him to lead her to the door. The moment they stepped outside though, they froze in their tracks. Ravyn’s whispered words summed up their feeling at the scene perfectly. 

“What in Andraste’s holy smallclothes?”

At any other time, Corbin would have laughed at the sentiment. Considering that they were greeted by a group of people, including guards, who had made a path for them with their heads bowed and hands folded in reverence, however… it really wouldn’t have been appropriate. The twins looked at each other with wide eyes for a second before Corbin’s fingers found the back of her hand. ‘ _ Head high. Unknown circumstances, don’t show fear or anxiety. Answers first. _ ’ 

Ravyn gave a tiny nod at this, foregoing the usually signal. They descended from the house and strode past the group as whispers began. They consistently heard the phrase ‘Heralds of Andraste’ as they strode towards the Chantry, which only incited more confusion. Once they were inside the building they looked at each other. “So correct me if I’m wrong, but are they referring to  _ us _ when they say ‘Heralds of Andraste’??” Ravyn asked incredulously. 

All Corbin could do in response was shrug, just as bewildered as she was. The duo finally registered raised voices echoing from the room at the end of the hall, and they slowly made their way towards it. 

“Have you gone completely mad? They should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.”

“Meddling red peacock…” Ravyn grumbled under her breath. Her brother snorted quietly in amusement-- apparently the nickname was sticking around. Not that he was complaining. 

The voice of Cassandra responded firmly. “I do not believe they are guilty.” 

“ _ There’s _ something I didn’t expect to hear,” Corbin admitted.

“The prisoners  _ failed _ , Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, they intended it this way!” 

The blond twin was seconds away from kicking the door in when Cassandra spoke again. “I do not believe that.”

“Is that a sign the Fade has frozen over?” Ravyn stage whispered to her brother, prompting an amused huff.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”

Ravyn rolled her eyes back so far she was almost staring at her brain. “Alright, this bickering is getting monotonous.” She gestured to the door. “Shall we make ourselves known?” 

“We shall indeed.” Corbin wasted no time in pushing the door open and striding in with his sister right behind him. 

“Chain them.” Roderick barked at the two guards by the door the moment he saw them. “I want them prepared for travel to the Capital for trial.” Even as Cassandra was telling the guards to ignore the order and leave, the twins remained visibly relaxed. They already knew the chancellor held no authority here and thus were unintimidated by his posturing. The man still glowered at Cassandra as the door closed. “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” 

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” The woman responded firmly, also unimpressed by his behavior. 

Corbin narrowed his eyes at the red-clad man. “Ravyn and I did everything we could to close the Breach. It almost killed us.” He spoke in a low, dangerous voice. 

Roderick seemed to miss the underlying tone of his words. He sneered at the duo with contempt. “Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”

‘Oh shit.’ Ravyn subtly took a step back, glancing towards her brother. It was one thing to accuse them of a crime with no evidence to back it up. That was something Corbin would have been willing to let slide during the moment, chalk it up to the stress of the situation. But Chancellor Roderick had just implied that it would have been better if they  _ had _ died in the attempt. She wasn’t even going to  _ try _ to stop what was about to happen, especially not when she saw the flash of unadulterated rage that lit in her brother’s eyes. Cassandra, who had been about to speak, noticed the movement and paused, interested to see what happened next. 

“I’m curious, Chancellor Roderick.” Corbin began, his tone having dropped to sub-zero temperatures. “You’re so quick to lay the blame for the explosion on us, despite the fact that there were thousands of other people in attendance.” He began to walk slowly around the room, his gate smooth and steady, like a predator on the hunt. “You know, we weren’t the only members of our family in attendance at the Conclave.” He announced, turning his burning emerald gaze on the man. “I’m not sure you’ve heard of us-- after all, our family is from Oswick.” He waved a hand casually, almost dismissively. “Then again, the Chantry and House Trevelyan have always been on good terms.” He turned to Ravyn for a moment, ignoring the way Roderick’s face paled. “Remind me again Ravyn, the number seems to have escaped me-- How many members of our family end up following career involving the Chantry?”

Ravyn suppressed a grin as she realized what her brother was doing. With a completely straight face, she replied, “Around 80%. In fact, our older brother was the youngest person to finish Templar training in the entirety of Ostwick.”

“Ah, that’s right. Out of curiosity, whose record did he beat?” 

The woman let a deceptively benign smile tug at her lips. “Father’s, coincidentally-- Gio managed to beat him by two years.” 

Corbin clapped his hands together once as if remembering. “You’re right, I remember now. Father always did enjoy bragging about it.” He turned on his heel raising a hand to his chin as if thinking deeply. “I do believe Grand Cleric Sophia was considering him for her personal guard. It was brought up while she was over for tea one day. I don’t remember which, though-- she was over so often to discuss the subject last year, the visits seemed to blend into each other.” He vaguely registered the sound of Roderick choking in the background.

Ravyn nodded before sighing deeply. “It’s almost disappointing it didn’t happen. I mean, taking up the mantle of Lord Trevelyan doesn’t leave one with much free time.” 

“Indeed. Didn’t she end up picking our cousin, though? I mean, Leonidus didn’t graduate as quickly, but he was still considered one of the best.”

Ravyn nodded in confirmation before her face dropped into a look of genuine sadness. “She was at the Conclave… Sophia was like a mother to us-- she did a damn better job than our  _ biological _ one.” The venom with which she spat the last part could have eaten through stone. 

“She will be mourned, that’s for certain.” The blond replied softly. His face returned to an icy mask as he turned back to Roderick, who appeared ready to have a stroke. “But we were just one small contingency to the Conclave-- one that has been devoted to serving the Chantry for several generations. We weren’t the only ones there trying to restore peace in some way and find a middle ground.” He finally pinned Chancellor Roderick with his cold, emotionless eyes, his posture still completely relaxed. “I don’t think it’s too much of a stretch to imagine someone among the  _ thousands _ there may not have been quite as devoted to peace as they claimed.”

That gave the other occupant of the room the opening they needed to step in. “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave-- Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” Leliana looked pointedly at Roderick. 

Roderick came out of his shock to turn his attention to her. “ _ I _ am a suspect?” He seemed offended at the mere thought. 

“You, and many others.” the woman snapped, putting weight into her words. 

The Chancellor cast a glance over to the twins, indignant. There was no masking the wariness and worry in his eyes, though. “But  _ not _ them.”

Cassandra looked like she was seconds away from throttling the man out of frustration. “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to them for help.”

“So their survival, those…  _ things _ on their hands-- all a coincidence?” He asked in disbelief.

“Providence.” The Seeker corrected. “The Maker sent them to us at our darkest hour.”

Despite the current mood in the room, Ravyn couldn’t help but smile slightly. “'Though all before me is shadow…”

“... Yet shall the Maker be my guide’.” Corbin finished with a nod.

The quote from the Chant of Light brought a pleased smile to Cassandra’s face. “We lost everything… then, out of nowhere, you came.”

Leliana nodded in agreement as Cassandra turned to retrieve something. “The Breach remains and your marks are our only hope of closing it.”

Roderick snapped at the group before either twin could reply. “This is not for you to decide!”

A thick book being slammed onto the table in front of the man silenced any further words from him. Cassandra pointed to it and growled, “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.” She stood straight with her shoulders back, looking at each of the other occupants individually as she announced, “As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She then whipped around to face the Chancellor, backing him up into the wall and poking him in the chest as she proclaimed “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order  _ with _ or  _ without _ your approval.” 

The twins watched impassionately as he seemed to debate for a second or two before turning on his heel and storming from the room. “And here we see a perfect example of ‘running away with your tail between your legs’.” Corbin said airily, prompting a snort out of Ravyn. He then turned his attention to Leliana. “No need to explain the idea of the Inquisition to us. We know a bit about Chantry history.” He gave them a charming grin that made the woman’s lips quirk into a tiny smile and startled a sharp laugh out of Cassandra. His face became serious again. “Before we go any farther-- do either of you happen to have Ravyn’s ring?”

Cassandra stepped forward while reaching into her pocket. “It’s right here. It was trusted to me while you were unconscious to make sure wandering hands didn’t make off with it.”

Ravyn sighed with stark relief as the ring was passed back to her. She cradled the silverite ring to her chest for a moment, the blue band down the middle shining in such a way that it almost seemed to glow, the small runes engraved into the blue accentuated by the light. She quickly slid the jewelry over her left ring finger, a weight seeming to leave her shoulders once it was settled. “Thank you so much for keeping it safe.” She said softly, voice full of emotion as she looked at Cassandra. “This ring means more to me than any other possession I have.” 

The older twin smiled affectionately at his sister for a moment before turning his gaze to the other two women. “As for the Inquisition… If you’re truly trying to restore order…”

The redhead of the group dipped her head. “That is the plan.” 

The Seeker came around the table and held her hand out to them. “Help us fix this before it’s too late.” 

Corbin and Ravyn looked at each other briefly before grinning and linking their marked hands, which flashed green for a moment. The male turned back to Cassandra and gripped her hand in a firm grasp, shaking it. The duo pulled apart, Cassandra with a relieved smile on her face. 

“Well, now that we have that settled…” Ravyn pulled their attention to her. “I’m pretty sure we should let our loved ones know that we’re alive. Chances are we’re in for a reaming as it is.”

Corbin’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he cringed. “Gio’ and ‘Ana are going to kick our asses to the Anderfels and back.” He then gasped and spun to his sister. “Ravyn, how long does it take to get from Ostwick to here?”

“Depends on what method of transportation you use. Why do you ask?” 

“Ravyn, your ring has been off for _ three days. _ ”

The ebon haired woman paled faster than was medically safe. “ _ Kaffas! _ ” She was out the door with the speed of a lightning strike. 

Seeing the looks he was getting the blond told them, “That ring is linked to a similar piece. If the ring isn’t touching her in some way, it alerts the owner of the other piece after a set period of time.” 

Cassandra arched an eyebrow at that. “And who owns the other piece?” 

“Someone very important to her. And frankly, I would rather fight a high dragon that deal with their wrath  _ any _ day.” That was all he said before he spun and promptly vacated the room to write his own correspondences. 

\---

The next few days passed quickly for the twins. The two could be seen bouncing all over Haven helping with all manner of tasks. Corbin mostly stuck to the forge and gathering materials for requisitions. He and Harritt formed an instant rapport, trading tips and advice while creating armor and weapons. The blond had always found the workshop a sanctuary, especially in Hasmal. It certainly didn’t hurt that he brought materials back for Harritt to use for the Inquisition forces every time he explored the areas around Haven. His first project had involved creating armor for himself and his sister. Harritt gave him free access to his own materials he had stored up, and soon Ravyn was outfitted with a set of scout mail made of fennec fur and onyx fastenings. He quickly crafted a set of onyx and iron defender mail for himself, enlisting Harritt’s help with fitting. He had believed his work done, but Ravyn ended up making a comment later about how she hoped their companions were as safe in their armor as she felt in hers. That sent Corbin straight back to the forge with renewed purpose and inspiration. 

Cassandra had been admittedly confused and suspicious when a box was plonked down in front of her two days later. When she inquired about the armor, he had simply shrugged and replied ‘so you’ll be safe’ as if it were obvious before walking away to give Varric his own armor. He, therefore, missed the surprised and appreciative look on her face. The dwarf had grinned upon seeing his own before declaring he was changing Corbin’s nickname to ‘firebrand.’ That had earned him a smack in the shoulder, but that just made him chortle-- doubly so when Corbin ‘hmph’ed in mock offense and stalked away with his nose in the air as if he had been highly insulted. Varric yelled after him calling him out on his act, which prompted an unflattering hand gesture that had the man laughing again. Solas had seemed surprised a the gesture before he gave Corbin a smile and sincerely thanked him. When he met up with Ravyn later he expressed his opinion that Solas had been on his own for so long that he had become accustomed to taking care of himself and his own needs. Having someone thinking about him and his well-being had startled him, but the gratitude in his eyes spoke volumes. 

Ravyn, on the other hand, could most often be found bent over a potion station, rapidly debating and trading ideas with Master Adan. He had seemed aloof at first, almost curmudgeonly towards the female Herald. That changed  _ very _ quickly when Ravyn came bursting into the house one day brandishing a handful of notes. They ended up belonging to Master Taigen, who had died at the Conclave-- Adan had assumed the notes were lost with him. Before he could get a word in edgewise she started rattling off the problems she had found with the formula and the potential solutions and the implications of one over the other. The next thing he knew, they had been talking for three hours, firing ideas between each other while bouncing between herbs and the mixing station. The end result was a cost-effective Lyrium potion that could be mixed and distributed at a moments’ notice. Ravyn also gained an open invitation from Adan to work with him on several experimental projects,  _ and  _ his respect. The last was apparently  _ notoriously  _ hard to get, which made Ravyn undeniably giddy and not a little bit smug.

Leliana also got along fabulously with the ebon-haired woman. The spymaster had directed a comment towards her at one point that Ravyn replied to with an answer better found among the players of ‘the Game’. This had caught the redhead off guard for only a moment as she considered the silver-eyed woman who was already walking away. The next few days were filled with similar exchanges, and finally, Leliana subtly enquired during one of their exchanges if Ravyn had ever been a bard. The female twin had simply smiled blithely before giving an answer that neither confirmed nor denied the inquiry. It caused Leliana dipped her head with a tiny smirk, and after a few seconds, Ravyn returned the gesture. Nothing else needed to be said. 

Corbin was willing to admit to Cullen and Varric that both women were scary just on their own. As a pair though? The men were positive they could have the entirety of Orlais eating out of their palms if they put their minds to it. They staunchly refused to even  _ think _ about adding Josephine to the group. The repercussions of such an unholy alliance would be nothing short of the total takeover of Thedas with none of the bloodshed.

Finally, five days after the reinstatement of the Inquisition, Leliana went looking for one of them with a handful of envelopes. She found Ravyn first with Josephine, talking animatedly and catching up. House Trevelyan and the Montilyet family were on good terms with each other, and the two women had actually met in person a few times in the past. The spymaster waited for a break in the conversation before clearing her throat to catch their attention. “Ravyn, we just received these. They’re addressed to you and Corbin.” She held out the letters towards her. 

“Oh joy.” Ravyn grinned in equal parts nervous anticipation and happiness as she took them. “Time to find out how much trouble we’re in.” She quickly took the letters and left to find her twin. She found him talking to Varric, taking a break from the forge. He looked up at her with a smile, one that quickly faded when she held up the papers. “Time to face the music, brother.” 

Varric chuckled and pat the man’s back. “Well, it was good knowing you Firebrand. I’ll make sure to write you and Bubbly into one of my books.” 

“ _ Bubbly _ ??”

“For your endless energy and the resulting potions!”

The ebon haired woman opened her mouth to argue before she paused, then shrugged. “You know what? I’ll take that. It could be worse.” She left the dwarf with her brother in tow, and the duo retreated to their assigned cottage, the same one they had woken up in before. They sat together on Corbin’s bed and picked up the letter addressed to both of them first. The envelope actually contained three separate correspondences from their father, Giovanni, and Aviana respectively. They pressed their heads together to read at the same time, starting with their father’s letter.

-

_ My darling twins, _

_ Thank you for letting me know you two are safe. I will not lie-- It is an enormous relief to hear from you both, to know you are alive. Even though I grieve for the other family members we have lost, I am elated that both of you live. I lost you once, and I could not bear it if such a thing happened again.  _

_ As for being labeled the ‘Heralds of Andraste’, I would not put too much stock in such a thing until I saw the definitive proof with my own eyes. What happened at the Conclave has left the world in shock, and they are looking for a light in this dark time. Lend aid to those you can, but do not overextend yourselves farther than you can reach. If the newly reformed Inquisition is truly trying to restore order and promote peace, utilize what resources they have. You do not have to carry such a heavy burden alone, though it may feel like it. Let them aid you in helping others, and the world will rally around you and your cause.  _

_ While I cannot be with you in this endeavor, that will not stop me from sending any aid I can. The Inquisition will be receiving a generous donation on behalf of house Trevelyan, along with a few other things you may find useful. I am also having Challenger and Victory brought to Haven. You had expressed disappointment at not being able to take them to the Conclave, so I am sending them to you now.  _

_ I implore you, my dear hearts, keep me apprised of your continued well-being. While I know you cannot return home yet, it fills me with pride knowing you are doing good work. If you require anything at all, you need only ask me and I will do my best to provide. I will support you in any way I can, even if it is as simple as sending supplies.  _

_ Have courage, my loves. Support each other as only brother and sister can. I look forward to hearing from you once more. _

_ All my love,  _

_ Father _

-

Ravyn grinned brightly even as she was wiping a few tears from her cheeks. “I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear from him.” 

Corbin pulled her into a one-armed hug as he nodded. “He’s sending supplies and our horses… Ray, he’s  _ proud _ of us.” 

The female twin nodded, squeezing her brother’s thigh in support. She was aware that her brother had always had insecurities surrounding his worth to the family, despite the fact that their father never failed to tell them how much he loved them. Their mother had left behind wounds that were slow to heal, mentalities that were hard to let go. She gave him a moment to compose himself before holding up the next letter. “Let’s do Gio’s next.” 

-

_ Dear Terror Twins, _

_ How do you two keep getting  _ ** _into_ ** _ these kinds of situations?? The Conclave destroyed, the Temple of Sacred Ashes obliterated, and going from pariahs to the last hope for the world all in the course of three days? I have to admit, I’m not sure what I’ll do when I see you two again. I’ll either shake your hands and congratulate you two for reaching spectacular new heights of chaos or box your ears for worrying Father, Aviana, and me. I’m partial to both. _

_ But in all seriousness, I  _ ** _am_ ** _ glad you’re both okay. You both have faced enough as it is, and to have  _ ** _this_ ** _ thrown at you-- the Maker must have a sense of humor, or you just have piss poor luck. Just to let you know, our family will stand behind you no matter what. Father’s been drumming up support from the other big families of Ostwick, and they’re gathering support for you in their own circles. I wouldn’t be surprised if a company of volunteers showed up at Haven in the next month or two to aid the Inquisition.  _

_ You two had better keep in touch, you hear me? I don’t need to end up in an early grave because you two worried me to death. But really… please keep in touch. What happened at the Conclave… it  _ ** _scared _ ** _ me. I don’t want to lose my littlest siblings, not again.  _

_ Try to keep out of trouble as best you can. I love you both.  _

_ Giovanni _

_ P.S.: Please try to keep Haven in one piece. _

-

Corbin laughed out loud and shook his head ruefully. “Yeah, that’s Gio for you. I love our big brother.” 

“That note at the end is definitely his style.” Ravyn snickered for a second. She finally sighed, holding up the last note. “Last but not least… Aviana.”

-

_ Corbin and Ravyn _

_ First, let me say this: I love you both, and I’m so,  _ ** _so_ ** _ relieved that you’re okay.  _

_ With that said and out of the way, I hope you know I’m going to kick both of your asses. I don’t give a single fuck that they hail you both as the ‘Heralds of Andraste’. You could have been hand delivered from the Fade by the Maker HIMSELF, and that wouldn’t stop me. Speaking of which, how the FUCK did you do that?! If it weren’t for the eyewitness reports and the annihilation of the Conclave, I would call nugshit. But  _ ** _no_ ** _ ! You two knuckleheads somehow managed to get yourselves PHYSICALLY into the Fade, something that hasn’t been accomplished for at least a thousand years! Then, THEN you miraculously managed to get yourselves OUT! By the time I get my hands on you, you’ll be wishing you stayed there! _

_ I wish I could keep being angry at you both right now, but… Maker’s breath, you two scared the  _ ** _fuck_ ** _ out of me, and I hate that I couldn’t be there with you. You shouldn’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, not at your age. And don’t give me that shit about being able to handle it yourselves-- I know you both better than that. Find people you trust and let them help you. The whole point of the Inquisition is finding people who will stand up against any dunderheads trying to mess up the world. They’ll help you with this. And you damn well better let them, because if I find out you’ve been working yourselves to death, the Inquisition will be without their Heralds for a week while I train the stupid out of you. _

_ On a side note, I finished my training with Grand Enchanter Ciaran. I was about to write to you both to let you know when we received word of what happened. Now that I know you’re both still kicking, I figured you’d like to know. You both were always supportive of my endeavors, so I wanted to tell you that your cheering paid off.  _

_ I’m sure you both have important Herald duties you should be doing right now, so I’ll wrap this letter up. Just… for the love of Andraste’s lacy underthings, stay  _ ** _safe _ ** _ dammit.  _

_ I love you, demon duo.  _

_ Aviana _

-

There were a few seconds of silence where the twins looked at each other with wide eyes. Finally, Corbin asked, “Did she really write ‘Andraste’s lacy underthings’??” 

“Yes, she did.” Ravyn sat back, her brow furrowed. “Did you notice her penmanship got shaky towards the middle?”

“I noticed. She must have really been shaken up.” the blond twin rubbed his face with the heel of his palm, trying to work through the various emotions he was feeling. Finally, he looked up at Ravyn and the last letter she was holding. “That one’s for just you, I know. I’ll go talk to Leliana about our trip to the Hinterlands tomorrow. Come find me when you’re done, okay?” Getting a nod from her, Corbin stood and left the building to find Leliana. 

They were finalizing the last few details when the ebon haired woman came running up to him, eyes bright with an emotion he couldn’t identify. “Leliana, I’m sorry but I need to borrow Corbin for a few minutes.” Without waiting for an answer she pulled him away to the back of the apothecary. 

Corbin managed to right himself when his sister finally let go of his arm. “ _ Vishante kaffas _ Ravyn, what’s gotten into--?”

“Corbin, he’s  _ here _ .”

The blond choked on his next words. “Are you serious?! Didn’t you tell him who else was with us?!” 

“I did. He’s staying on the Storm Coast for now, but hearing about the Conclave, and then my ring going offline for three days… He wants to stay close by, and I can’t say I blame him.” Ravyn ran her fingers through her hair, brow furrowed in contemplation. “He said he’ll stay put for now, but… he actually hinted at coming to Haven eventually. I think he realizes he needs at least  _ some _ companionship.”

The older twin’s eyes softened at that. “You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to that. I always thought he was a bit of a loner, even though you made huge strides in helping him. I trust him to protect you, as well-- don’t you give me that look, Ravyn Philomel Trevelyan. I can’t be here all the time. I know you’re a damn good fighter but going anywhere without backup is just plain foolish.  _ And you know that _ . I’d trust him to watch your back as well as I would.” 

The indignant look that had been on Ravyn’s face melted away into resignation. “You’re right on all accounts. I just… Old habits die hard, you know?”

“Yeah, I know Shadow,” Corbin replied softly, tugging gently on a lock of her hair. “However, this means we’re going to have to tread carefully. He wouldn’t like it if we outed him before he’s ready.” 

The ebon haired woman smirked in reply. “You’re just scared he’ll beat you into the ground again during sparring.”

“It’s not being scared, it’s self-preservation!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Blade.” 


	4. Reinforcements come in all shapes and sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbin and Ravyn return from the Hinterlands to find chaos descending upon Haven. Fortunately, big brother and sister are here to put pompous red peacocks in their place. More background information on the twins is shared, and an exchange of information leads to a surprising revelation.

The duo returned from the Hinterlands two weeks later, flushed with triumph. “Well, I think we did a fine job. Don’t you agree Corbin?” Ravyn grinned as she looked over at her brother has he fell into step beside her. 

“Well let’s see, we enlisted the aid of Mother Giselle, we have a promise of aid from Dennett in return for some protection for his people-- putting up watchtowers isn’t an unreasonable request-- the King’s Road is safe for travel again, and the Crossroads is better fed, clothed, and taken care of than when we first got there. Considering the refugees were singing the Inquisition’s praises by the time we left…” He seemed to think for a moment. “It was adequate.” 

Ravyn reached over and smacked the blond. “Adequate, my ass! Try again!” 

Corbin laughed as he rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him. “Alright! We did a good job!” 

The ebon-haired woman nodded sharply as she pushed the gate to Haven open. “Damn right!” 

Whatever she was about to say after that was suddenly cut off by the arrival of a soldier. “Heralds, you’re needed up at the Chantry! There’s a crowd gathered, and they’re getting confrontational.” 

The duo immediately broke into a run, leaping up the steps in their hurry to arrive. They skidded to a halt at the top to see a number of templars confronting a group of mages, shouting accusations about killing the Divine. Cullen stepped between them before blows could be traded. The man throwing accusations attempted to call him by his title before Cullen cut him off. “That is not my title. We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition!”

“And what does that mean, exactly?” The smug voice of Chancellor Roderick cut through, “I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its ‘Heralds’ will restore order as you’ve promised.” His condescending tone and false superior attitude caused the Heralds in question to step forward to give him a piece of their minds. Before they could, however, a new female voice cut through the crowd like the crack of a whip and silenced everyone present. 

“That’s rich coming from one who would undermine its efforts in the first place!” The crowd turned as one to see two figures approaching them with purposeful strides, thick black traveling cloaks wrapped around them with hoods up. One had a staff strapped to her back, a strange symbol cast in Nevarrite sitting at the top and a sharp blade of the same material at the base. The male next to her had a wicked-looking dragon bone broadsword sheathed at his side and a shield of ice dragon bone strapped to his back. The woman who had spoken turned her attention to Roderick. “You speak as if the Inquisition cannot fulfill its purpose, yet the only one I see causing problems among the ranks is you! You work to kill the peace they promote before it has even had a chance to take root!”

Ravyn grabbed her brother’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Corbin, is that who I think it is?” 

Corbin nodded, eyes locked on the duo as they finally reached Cullen and the Chancellor. “I certainly think so.” 

The red-garbed man didn’t seem to realize the position he was in. “And who are you to say such things? You wouldn’t understand what these heretics are trying to do! For all we know, they caused this disaster, and perhaps you support them because you aided them!” 

“Have care how you speak, Chancellor.” Corbin hissed as he finally approached, eyes filled with fire. His sister joined him at his side as they stepped in front of the crowd. “You may not agree with the Inquisition, but these travelers are guests in Haven and have as much right to speak their opinion as you do. At least they are not trying to cause more chaos when we already have enough to deal with.”

Roderick glared at the twins and snapped, “You two brought this upon us in the first place!” 

“That’s enough.” The deep, booming voice of the male cloaked figure shot through the relatively silent area, shocking everyone at the suddenness of it. “It’s one thing to make one’s opinions known in a disruptive manner. Such things can be fixed. However, you have accused them of the murders of thousands of people, including Divine Justinia. I wager you have been spreading such libel among your peers, regardless of having any evidence to back up such a claim.” He stepped forward as the woman shifted to one side as if deferring to him. “At this point, you are not just bringing shame onto them-- you are casting unwarranted shade on House Trevelyan.”

The Chancellor was incensed at the way he was being spoken to. “If their family knew what they have done, I am certain they would agree with me!”

A chilling laugh ripped through the crowd and people’s hair stood on end. The woman from before shook her head before looking towards Roderick. “Are you so sure about that, Chancellor Roderick? Would they truly be ashamed of their actions?” She purred, the sound settling like an icy fog over the crowd.

She didn’t give him a chance to answer the question before she allowed the cloak to drop from her body. The woman had black hair tied back so that it fell to her mid-back, a single light blue streak shot through from her roots over one eye and ending at the tip of her ponytail. Fierce ice blue eyes met the Chancellor’s, the challenge in her gaze as clear as the numerous piercings scattered across her face. Her lips had blue tinting applied, and they were pulled up in a smirk that twisted the scar that crossed the bridge of her nose and left cheek. Her pale skin was barely a few shades warmer than white and mostly hidden by the black and blue armored robes she wore. “Because I personally think my younger brother and sister are doing a bang-up job, certainly better than  _ you! _ ” She grinned almost maniacally at the stunned look on Roderick’s face. “Oh dear, it seems I’ve forgotten myself! I never gave you my name!” She spun to the group as a whole and dipped into a dramatic bow. “I am Knight-Enchanter Aviana Noemi Trevelyan, the current heiress to the Trevelyan Lordship. And  _ you _ ,” She pointed to the rapidly paling chancellor, “Have been a thorn in the sides of my darling little siblings!” 

“Aviana, you’re scaring the masses.” The male from before stated in an amused tone, causing her to pout and cross her arms. “However,” he continued, turning his attention back as his tone became serious and firm, “She is correct in that you have been purposefully and willfully blocking the attempts of the Inquisition to restore peace, and have been slandering the Trevelyan family in the process. And we will  _ not  _ let it continue.” The cloak was taken from the man’s shoulders by Aviana, revealing a thick riot of blood-red hair tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. Sharp silver-grey eyes bore into the crowd as a whole even though they were currently locked unerringly on Roderick, the bright sunlight catching the silver piercing in his right eyebrow. Several more piercings climbed up his right ear and the fang of some animal hung from his left. The immaculately trimmed beard and mustache on his face only added to his refined appearance despite the wicked scar that crossed horizontally just above his right eye, along with two that matched it across his cheekbone and cheek. His posture and face were grim, aided by the full set of heavy dragonbone armor he was adorned with. “I am Lord Giovanni Ladislao Trevelyan, current head of house Trevelyan. You will cease your accusations and slander against our family until such time that you possess evidence of the truth of your claims. Any violations will result in reparations made to House Trevelyan, including but not limited to monetary compensation or the demand for an honor duel should the offense call for such.” 

The Chancellor’s mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to think of something to say. Aviana wiggled her fingers in his direction and said, “Yes, yes, your impression of a dying fish is lovely, but I would prefer to see your example of a tactical retreat.” She held her hand up and a sharp ice shard formed in it. “We could always make it a fearful one-- I’m happy either way!” She sang, grinning viciously at him with far too many teeth. 

That sent Roderick running into the Chantry like demons were at his heels. Despite the tension that had been present before, the group as a whole laughed at the sight. The various people were quick to return to their original tasks, leaving only Cullen, the twins, and the older Trevelyans in front of the building. Cullen was trying very hard to not laugh, though his shaking shoulders gave him away. As he tried to compose himself, Gio turned to Corbin and Ravyn, who were both practically vibrating with excitement. The redhead smiled widely and opened his arms for them. “Well, come here you two!” The duo needed no further invitation and they launched themselves into the arms of their older brother, clinging to him as if their lives depended on it. 

Cullen finally regained control over his breathing and straightened, turning to Aviana. “It’s about time someone did that. I’m just sorry I didn’t get the chance.” He held out his hand for Aviana, and she placed hers in his and allowed him to kiss the top of it. “Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces. I’ve heard many good things about you and your brother.”

“I could say the same for you, Commander.” The mage gave him a far friendlier smile and a dip of her head. “From the letters we’ve received, you are a man who is passionate about his troops and cause. The Inquisition is lucky to have you.” She turned towards Gio, who was still holding the twins. “‘Vanni, let them go so I can hug them!” 

“Maker’s breath ‘Ana, I told you not to call me that.” The redhead groaned but released the duo so they could hurl themselves into the arms of their sister, who held them close and peppered the tops of their heads with kisses. He turned to Cullen and shook the man’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander Cullen. The terror twins speak highly of you.” 

The blond commander snorted in amusement. “The ‘terror twins’, huh? I was leaning more towards ‘hellion heralds’...” 

“Ha! I like that one.” Giovanni grinned at the title. “To be fair though, everyone seems to have their preferred nicknames for them. Aviana calls them the ‘demon duo’.”

“I’ll have to remember those for later!” Gio looked over to see Varric approaching the group with a massive grin on his face. “So, you’re the big brother Firebrand and Bubbly talk about all the time.” 

The silver-eyed man arched his pierced eyebrow at the dwarf, a smile tugging at his lips. “Indeed I am, and  _ you _ must be Varric Tethras. Dare I ask how they managed to acquire  _ those  _ nicknames?”

“Stories can wait, dear brother!” Aviana had let go of the twins and was now standing next to Gio and grinning at them all. “First, tavern! Scaring pompous red peacocks and dazzling the masses should merit a reward! Stories are better with drinks anyway.” 

Varric grinned right back and offered his arm to the woman. “My Lady, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” 

The Knight Enchanter laughed jovially and lay her hand on his arm. “I do believe so. Lead on, Master Tethras!”

“I have something to discuss with Commander Cullen, but I’ll join you all shortly.” The steel-eyed man pressed a kiss to the crowns of the twin’s heads. “Go with Aviana-- I doubt she wants to let you out of her sight for very long anyway.” Corbin and Ravyn were quick to follow their sister, and Giovanni turned to Cullen with an arched eyebrow. “Now that they’re out of earshot, how are the twins holding up?”

Cullen sighed softly and rested his hands on the pommel of his blade. “They’re doing good work, that much is indisputable. Anyone who meets the twins loves them. However… I believe it’s a good thing you and Lady Aviana showed up. They’ve only really had each other to confide in. They tend not to talk about their feelings regarding anything with anyone else.”

Giovanni groaned quietly, rubbing the side of his neck. “There’s a reason for that, and her name is Natalie Henrietta Trevelyan née Bellerose.”

The commander looked over at Lord Trevelyan with wide eyes. “Trevelyan? Is she your mother?”

The redhead shook his head. “No, she was the  _ twin’s _ mother. Aviana and I are the twins’ half-siblings. Our mother was Cadence Elizabeth Giannis-- she died when I was eight years old from a wasting disease. Our father, wanting a female influence for ‘Ana and I, remarried a year later to Natalie. A year after that Corbin and Ravyn were born.”

Cullen’s brow furrowed in thought. “They’ve only mentioned their mother a few times, and it was always with a great deal of contempt.” 

Giovanni’s gaze hardened and he growled, “I would imagine so. That woman was vile, a damn good actress for sure. She had no interest in raising children, only marrying father for his money. She was… less than pleased when she found out she was carrying the twins. Because father had been with her when she found out, she couldn’t just get rid of them. The moment they were born, she handed them off to nursemaids and nannies. Avi and I were old enough by then to know what was going on, so we pitched in where we could. They were  _ infants _ , and even though we hated Natalie we loved our little siblings from the moment we saw them.”

“So she was an absent mother…”

“I  _ wish _ that was all she was.” Gio snarled. “Avi and I were a kind of buffer between the twins and Natalie, but a year after their birth Avi had to leave for the Ostwick Circle. She was allowed to come home on weekends, but she was still gone more often than not. I did my best to look out for them, and it worked for a while. As time went by though, I began to notice certain… behaviors spring up in the twins. They both became jumpy and hyper-aware of their surroundings, and Corbin had no sense of self-worth while Ravyn became dangerously obsessed with her appearance, especially her weight. I followed them around one day without them knowing, determined to get to the bottom of it.” The redhead took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I found out Natalie had been inflicting severe emotional abuse on Corbin, constantly telling him she never wanted children and he would always be a drain on her and our family, that he would never amount to anything. She treated Ravyn no better, keeping food from her and constantly belittling her looks and forcing her to not eat and change her appearance. She did this to ‘train her to be a proper wife to a rich husband’. That doesn’t even begin to cover the physical side of the abuse, and it was very much present in their lives. For Corbin, the physical abuse suddenly got much worse when he was about eleven. I never found out why, and he still won’t tell me to this day.” 

Cullen closed his eyes, swallowing down the bile in his throat. “Maker’s breath, no wonder they hate her so much.”

Gio looked over at the commander with solemn eyes. “It gets worse.”

“Andraste’s mercy. What did that woman do to them??”

Lord Trevelyan leaned against the wall of the chantry with crossed arms and sighed heavily. “When the twins were thirteen, Natalie approached Ravyn and told her she was to be married to the son of a rich and influential family. She did this despite the fact that our father is flat out against arranged marriages. Ravyn knew of his stance on such, so she adamantly refused.” Steel eyes went far away as his voice dropped in volume. “Natalie didn’t like that in the slightest, and she made sure Ravyn knew.” Gio flinched at the memory as the ghost of agonized screams echoing in his ears. “The fact that Aviana was visiting that weekend is the only reason Ravyn survived that night.” 

Cullen’s face went white, and it took Gio a moment to realize it wasn’t from horror. The Commander was nothing short of  _ livid _ . “She beat a thirteen-year-old girl almost to death for refusing to be married off like some prize?!” 

“And had no regrets about it. Aviana and I knew they couldn’t stay in Ostwick. We knew if there was a second time, Ravyn wouldn’t be as lucky. We packed their belongings and Aviana covered for us as we escaped the city. I told her to inform Father I was leaving to visit a sick friend in Wycome-- I did have friends there, and I sent word that way so they could play the part if asked. In reality, I went in the opposite direction, to Hasmal. A family friend of ours lives there, Reidar Maybourne, and he was more than willing to take the twins for a while. He was infuriated at Natalie for what she had done, and he swore he wouldn’t let her find them. I couldn’t stay, not for long, but Avi and I set up a system to keep in contact without alerting Natalie or our father. I would write my letter and pass it to Aviana, who would send it with hers from the Circle.” 

Cullen joined the man leaning on the wall, eyes cast to the sky. “Your father didn’t know what happened?”

“No. Avi and I knew telling him would risk their safety, so we stayed silent. It killed us having to lie to him, but we knew the kind of woman Natalie was. We weren’t willing to take that chance.” Silver-grey eyes closed in remembrance. “It was twelve years before I got to see them face-to-face again, but they made incredible strides in that time. Corbin began training with a sword under Reidar’s brother, Brandr. He walked away from that with a Champion’s specialization and far more confidence than before.” Gio snorted in amusement and shook his head. “Ravyn, on the other hand, caught the attention of an elven woman named Senka-- from the look on your face, I take it you’re familiar with her.” 

Cullen nodded, brow furrowed in thought. “Leliana has a contact in the Free Marches with that name. She’s one of the best infiltrators we know and our inside contact with the Antivan Crows.”

Gio’s head whipped towards the Commander, eyes wide. “I’m sorry, did you just say she works with the Crows?” Cullen nodded, arching an eyebrow at the redhead. Gio’s head fell back against the wall as he began to laugh. “Senka, you clever bitch.  _ Now _ I understand why you said we owe you.” He turned his attention back to the commander with amusement dancing in his eyes. “In Matrinalis 9:36, Natalie and Father traveled to Val Royeaux for business dealings. While Father was working with the merchants, Natalie attended a party with the wives at one of the local estates. Everything was going fine right up until Natalie was shot dead right in the middle of the courtyard. No one knew who the assassin was or how they got in, but they left evidence that it was a contract from the Crows. When I finally got to Hasmal Senka was waiting for me ahead of the twins. Before I knew it, she was passing me and murmuring in my ear, ‘You owe me-- take those kids home’. Before I could ask, she was gone.”

The commander’s eyes widened a the implication. “Do you think she…?”

“Oh, I’m absolutely sure of it now. Despite her aloofness and somewhat standoffish nature, Senka adores Ravyn. I’m honestly not surprised she would do such a thing.” The redhead pushed himself off the wall and stretched. “We should probably join the others in the tavern. I’ve no doubt the twins will come looking sooner rather than later.”


	5. Friends in high/low/rugged/wet places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni is ready to knock Chantry/Templar heads together, and Avianna's not far behind him. The Trevelyan siblings split up to talk to the various potential allies who wish to join their cause... for one reason or another.

“Has that man lost his actual mind?!” 

Josephine would deny to her dying day how the shout combined with the doors being thrown open caused her to almost jump out of her skin. She turned to see Giovanni come storming into the Chantry, face thunderous and aggravation in every line of his body. Cassandra, Aviana, and the twin heralds were a step behind him, the twins pressed as close as possible to their sister as possible without tripping her up. The doors were immediately closed behind them and the Lord spun and approached his youngest siblings. “Are you both alright?” He asked them both, catching them in his arms as they moved to hug him. Aviana pressed herself to their backs, adding to the hug. 

Cassandra stepped around the siblings to intercept the advisors coming closer. “What happened in Val Royeaux shook the Heralds, and the actions of the Templars has Lord Trevelyan on edge.” 

Taking a peek around the Seeker, Cullen swallowed hard. “Not to mention that Lady Aviana looks ready to murder someone.” 

“Let’s give them a few minutes to settle before continuing. Lady Aviana earned her moniker of ‘the frozen blade of the Free Marches’, and I would rather not experience how she did so first hand.” Josephine led the group to the war room to wait for the siblings to join them. 

It was another ten minutes before they did, Gio and Ana both looking far more settled and the twins more relaxed. “Apologies for the wait, everyone.” Corbin immediately took point, his twin standing to one side and his older siblings to the other. “I take it you all heard about what transpired in Val Royeaux.”

Cullen nodded sharply. “It’s a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as their capital.”

Giovanni nodded sharply at that. “I could call on the Templars in Ostwick and see about having a contingency come to Orlais to take up the protections until another solution can be found. Lady Montiyet, would you be opposed to sitting down with me later to compose a letter?” The woman dipped her head with a soft ‘not at all’. 

“At least we know how to approach both factions now.” Ravyn pipped in, leaning against her brother casually. “The Templars have disappeared to Maker knows where, and the Lord Seeker’s behavior is alarming if nothing else. Cassandra, you’ve already attested that he’s acting completely out of character. The Mage Rebellion is currently in Redcliffe, and the Arl himself should be taken into consideration.”

Giovanni nodded at her words. “Teagan and I are actually good friends. He would ally with us if asked.” 

A soft huff escaped Cassandra as she crossed her arms. “The mages are powerful, yes, but they are more desperate than you realize.

Corbin barked out a laugh. “Approaching  _ either _ group could be dangerous, but Ravyn and I have been in danger since we walked out of the Fade.”

“No need to be so nonchalant about it…” Aviana groused, resting a hand on the male twin’s shoulder as if to reassure herself of his presence. 

The group took a moment to think, Cassandra speaking first. “If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave…”

Josephine quickly cut in, “The same could be said about the Templars.”

The Inquisition Commander dipped his head at her words. “True enough. As it is right now, we might have enough influence to approach either, but we should take some time to observe before making a choice. In the meantime, there are other matters to look into.”

Corbin and Ravyn both nodded and the female spoke. “Let’s delegate, then. No need for all of us to go to one place at the same time-- divide and conquer, folks.” The group nodded in agreement at that. “Okay, talk to us. What needs doing?” 

\---

“Lord Giovanni Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition.”

Giovanni smiled blithely at the man as he swept by him, his confident stance and handsome features drawing the eye of everyone in the room for a moment. Because of the setting this meeting was going to take place in, it was decided that he was the best choice for meeting First Enchanter Vivienne. Even though Aviana was a fellow mage, not to mention a Knight Enchanter, she had no patience for dealing with the court or the Game. Corbin and Ravyn were both young and ran the risk of not being taken seriously, despite their positions in the Inquisition. 

“What a pleasure to meet you, Lord Trevelyan! Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” A man and woman both approached him, their faces covered by traditional Orlesian masks. “So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?” The male asked eagerly.

The woman tipped her head towards him. “I have heard the most curious tales of your siblings, the Heralds. I cannot imagine half of them are true.” 

Giovanni let a small, polite laugh escape him. “I would not be surprised if some of those storytellers got a little carried away.” 

The woman tittered, a coy smile on her face. “But only for the best effect. The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales.” 

A scoff drew their attention to the stairs. “The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!” A man descended with a sneer on his face. “Washed-up sisters and crazy seekers? No one can take them seriously.” He brushed by Giovanni, not even bothering to look at the man. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

The redhead arched an eyebrow at the man’s attitude. “Dear sir, are you implying that keeping the peace and finding Divine Justinia’s killer are not serious causes?”

“Oh yes, here comes the outsiders restoring peace with an army! I’m sure they’re busy scouring the hills for the murderer as we speak! We know what your Inquisition truly is.” He stepped up into Giovanni’s personal space, prompting an unamused look from the Lord. “If you were a man of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.”

Before Gio could even begin to think of a response to the ridiculous man, a sudden chill swept through the area and the gentleman froze-- literally. “My dear Marquis,” the voice that filled the room in the silence was simultaneously smooth as honey, yet sharp as a blade. “How unkind of you to use such language in my house… to my guests.” The redhead shifted his gaze to the staircase behind the Marquis where a beautiful, dark-skinned woman was gracefully descending towards them. “You know such rudeness is… intolerable.” 

“Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!” The man choked, unable to move.

“You should.” Vivienne swept in front of him, her dark eyes sharp and piercing. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” The man failed to reply, so she turned to Giovanni, who was watching with well-concealed amusement. “Lord Trevelyan, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish,  _ foolish _ man?” 

Giovanni smiled and dipped his head. “Publicly humiliated and reprimanded in front of his peers for indirectly slandering one of the noble houses of Ostwick? I do believe the Marquis has seen the error of his ways. If he hasn’t, he’ll soon learn.” 

A sharp, pleased smile quirked the Knight Enchanter’s lips for a moment before she turned back to the man and grasped his chin. “By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear.” She dramatically snapped her fingers and the spell was released. The Marquis bent over and coughed for a moment. “Do be more careful with it.” She turned back to Giovanni as the man made his escape. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you-- even if you are not one of the Heralds, you are a powerful figure in your own right.” She gestured for the man to follow her and he did so. They entered a long hallway and she turned back to him. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

Giovanni smiled charmingly at the woman and held out his hand, kissing her knuckles when she gave it to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Vivienne. I am Lord Giovanni Trevelyan, the current head of house Trevelyan.”

Vivienne smiled at the man, pleased by his manners. “Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for mere pleasantries, Lord Trevelyan. It is important to consider one’s connections carefully.” Her face took on a grim look. “With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. But the faithful flock to the banners of the Inquisition, pinning their hopes on your kin to deliver them from chaos. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.” 

Giovanni tilted his head in curiosity. “The ‘loyal mages’? Loyal to whom?”

“To the people of Thedas, of course,” Vivienne replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We have not forgotten the commandment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order.”

“So you’re in favor of returning the mages to the Circle, then?”

Vivienne dipped her head in agreement. “Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents? We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows magic will find neither on its’ own.” 

A moment of quiet passed before Giovanni spoke again. “I am in agreement with that. However, I also believe the Circles, as they operate now, are ineffective. Perhaps you and I could have tea together sometime and discuss such. After all, the Inquisition would be happy to have a woman of such intelligence join us.”

Another smile quirked Vivienne’s lips at this. “Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that. I would be more than happy to sit down with you later, as well.”

\---

Aviana pushed open the door in front of her and immediately had to dodge out of the way of a fireball. She lunged to the side as another was thrown at her.

“Inquisition agents! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened you immeasurably!” The Orlesian man looked down his nose at the woman with a sneer on his face. 

Aviana snorted at that. “Buddy, the only thing weakening right now is my patience with you. I have no idea who you are.”

The man huffed and put his fists on his hips. “You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!” 

A sudden clatter drew their attention to the side, where a blond elf was standing over a corpse with a bow and arrow trained on the strange man. “Just say ‘what’!” She called, her aim never faltering. 

“What is the--?” The arrow quickly found its’ home in the man’s head, and he toppled backward with a spray of blood. 

“Eugh!” The elf grunted as she stood from her crouch and approached. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? Just say ‘what’. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.” She knelt and yanked the arrow from his body. “‘Blah blah blah! Obey me! Arrow to my face!’”

Aviana was grinning ear to ear at the elf. Oh, she liked this one already. 

The blond turned back to her. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” She trailed off when she finally got a look at the mage. “You’re kind of plain, really. All that talk, and then you’re just… a person.”

“Well, that might have something to do with me not being either of the Heralds.” Aviana replied, tilting her head. “I’m Aviana, their older sister-- there are a million things going on right now, so they’re delegating. More spread out you are, the more you can get done, right?” She giggled and poked the corpse with her toe. “That was pretty amazing, by the way… the ‘just say what’ thing. Priceless!” She turned back to the elf, who was watching her with a mix of confusion, wariness, and glee. “Who was this berk, anyway? If he’s against my darling siblings, I would have done worse to him.” 

The elf shrugged. “No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”

Aviana tilted her head again. “Your people? Elves?”

“Ha! No, people people.” She cocked her head a moment. “I’m Sera. This is cover. Get 'round it.” She grinned at the mage. “For the reinforcements. Don’t worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches!”

An unholy, gleeful grin stretched Aviana’s face. Oh yes, she  _ definitely _ liked this one. 

-

“ _ That _ was the single most amazing thing  _ ever _ !” 

Sera grinned at the mage as they stowed their weapons away. “Yeah, friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!” The duo shared a laugh again. “So, you’re the sister of the Heralds… you’re a strange one.” The elf looked up with a grin. “I’d like to join.” 

Aviana sat on a nearby crate. “Quick question, you keep mentioning these… friends. Who are they?”

The blond sat on one opposite of her. “The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one.” She thought for a moment. “So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven… brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It lets the little people, “Friends”, be part of something while they stick it to the nobles they hate.” She waved her hands in a wide gesture. “So here, in your face. I’m Sera. The ‘Friends of Red Jenny’ are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.” 

The mage nodded with a smile. If it had been anyone else meeting Sera, they wouldn’t have understood was the elf was implying, but she did. “I get it-- They’re informants, watchers. Everyone always overlooks the people on the bottom, but those same people are the ones who can pass on information without being suspected, who can slip through the cracks undetected. They’re not spies or soldiers or diplomats, but this might be better. You don’t know them personally, but you all stand for a common idea. The ‘who’ of it isn’t important. It’s the cause.”

Sera was grinning brightly by the end of Aviana’s words. “Yeah, that’s it! You wouldn’t believe how many daft people I have to explain it to! If you don’t look down, you risk your breeches!” 

Aviana stood and held out her hand for the elf, and the blond allowed the mage to help her up. “Alright, Sera. I think the Inquisition could use someone like you. If nothing else, you and I could have  _ loads _ of fun together.” 

The blond pumped her fist with an elated ‘yes!’ and the duo linked arms, walking away chatting and laughing and completely ignoring the carnage behind them.

\---

“Remember how to carry your shields. You’re not hiding, you’re holding-- otherwise, it’s useless.”

Corbin watched the man instructing the farmers as he approached slowly. The armor spoke of his status as a Grey Warden, which meant there was a good chance this was the man he was looking for. He stopped a few meters from the man and called out to him. “Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?”

“You’re not--” The man approached him, wariness and alarm in his features. “How do you know my name? You--” His eyes snapped over Corbin’s shoulder suddenly and his shield came up, an arrow impacting it where Corbin’s neck would have been. A group of men came towards them with a shout, and Blackwall’s eyes found Corbin’s again. “That’s it, help or get out. We’re dealing with these idiots first. Conscripts,” He yelled back to the men he had been instructing as the male Herald drew his greatsword. “Here they come!” He gestured them forward and they quickly joined the fray.

The combination of himself, Blackwall, and the farmers meant the battle was over before it could really begin. The dark-haired warden huffed and embedded his sword into the ground, kneeling over one of the dead men. “Sorry bastards…” He grunted before standing and turning to face the other three men. “Good work, conscripts. Even if this shouldn’t have happened, they could’ve…” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Well, thieves are made, not born.” He turned and gestured towards the King’s Road. “Take back what they stole. Go back to your families-- you saved yourselves.” The blonde Herald watched them for a moment before turning to approach Blackwall himself. The warden turned and regarded him with wariness. “You’re no farmer. How do you know my name?”

Corbin dipped his head in greeting and replied, “I know your name because I’m an agent of the Inquisition. I’m investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.” 

Blackwall began to pace as he grunted, “Maker’s balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can’t--” He suddenly paused and looked back at the emerald-eyed male. “No, you’re asking, so you don’t really know.” He turned fully to Corbin to continue speaking. “First off, I didn’t know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job’s done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.” His gaze turned steely as he then said, “But one thing I’ll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.” 

The blonde quickly held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not here to accuse, not yet. I just need information. I’ve only found you… where are the rest?” 

The dark-haired man’s brow furrowed in thought. “I haven’t seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there’s no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need.  _ Who _ we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I ‘conscripted’ their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time, they won’t need me.” He turned his gaze to look out to the horizon. “Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

“I know,” Corbin said softly, catching Blackwall’s attention. “My Great Uncle Darius was a Grey Warden. He was killed at Ostagar.” He sighed deeply, emerald eyes troubled. “Well, it’s been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall… but this didn’t help us at all. Back to square one, I suppose.” He nodded to the man in question and made to brush by him, but a second or two later he was stopped. 

“Inquisition… Agent, did you say? Hold a moment.” Blackwall stepped up to him as the blond turned, a look of determination on his face. “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn open. Events like these, thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking we’re involved. If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need  _ me _ .” 

After a few seconds of quiet consideration, Corbin smiled and stepped closer, holding out his hand to shake. “Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer.”

Blackwall gave his hand a firm shake. “Good to hear. We both need to know what’s going on, and perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition.” 

\---

Ravyn wasn't afraid to admit to herself--the group known as the Bull's Chargers certainly didn't mess around. She grinned delightedly at the chaos left in the wake of their utter decimation of the soldiers around them as she wiped off her own blade, though the sound of a deep voice drew her attention to one side.

"Chargers, Stand down!" The speaker, a frankly enormous Qunari with horns just as big, turned to a familiar figure approaching him. "Krem! How'd we do?"

The man gave him a smug smile as he replied, "Five or six wounded, chief, no dead."

The Qunari gave a small nod at that. "That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." Krem nodded as his order, and as he walked away the grey-eyed man turned to Ravyn. "So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

The woman gave him a grin and nodded. "Iron Bull, I presume? That was impressive work there!"

Bull gave her a bigger smile and gave a jerk of his head. "Yeah, the horns usually give it away." He led them over to a stump and sat, gesturing to the man that approached them again. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant."

Ravyn nodded with a smile on her face, getting one in return from the man in question. "Good to see you again. Throatcutters are done, chief." 

The second part received an arched eyebrow in response. "Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem."

The merc gave him a good-natured grin. "None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was.” He turned on his heel and walked away, casually throwing over his shoulder, “Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" 

Ignoring the snort of laughter the words got out of the female Herald, Iron Bull turned his attention back to her. "So, you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it… And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"Even if we couldn't, the Trevelyan family would be willing to pay out-of-pocket for such a talented group," Ravyn reassured him, silver eyes glittering with excitement. It was true-- their father would be willing to pay any amount of money if it meant keeping his children safe, and the Chargers were certainly capable of doing so.

Iron Bull nodded at her words, something knowing flashing in his gaze for a moment. "They  _ are  _ talented. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me."He stood from his seat as he continued the thought, the ebony-haired woman falling in step behind him. "You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is--demons, dragons? The bigger the better." His gait slowed as he spoke the next part, eventually coming to a stop as he turned back to Ravyn. "And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off."He paused for second before asking, "Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Ravyn's brow furrowed for a moment as she thought back, a look of realization finally crossing her face. "They're a Qunari organization, right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch?"

"I'd go closer to “spies”, but yeah, that's them. Or, well,  _ us _ ." Seeing the startled look on the female Herald's face, he explained, "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

It took several seconds for Ravyn to respond, having been poleaxed by the admission from the Qunari. "You're a Qunari spy and you just… told me?"

Iron Bull nodded with a grim expression on his face. "Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side.”

The female Herald's slowly nodded at that. He certainly wasn't wrong about the Breach being a threat, and given the severity of it she honestly wasn't surprised that news regarding the events at the Conclave had reached the Qunari already. "You still could've hidden what you are.”She pressed, unsure why the man would reveal such a piece of information.

That got a snort out of the Qunari in question. "From something called the Inquisition? I'd've been tipped off sooner or later. Better you hear it right up from me."

A small smile quirked at Raven's lips at the admission. She took a few minutes to clarify exactly what kind of information would be exchanged before sitting back on her heels to think for a moment. Finally, she turned her attention back to Iron Bull and gave him a bright smile. At the end of the day, the pros far outweigh the cons of the situation, and the fact that the Qunari had been honest right out the gate only raised her opinion of him. "All right. You're in.” She announced with a tone of finality.

"Excellent." Bull gave her a grin before turning and calling to Krem, who looked up at the sound of his voice. "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!"

The lieutenant's eyes went wide in shock. "What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up. With axes."

As Ravyn wonder why in Andraste's name someone would open up a cask in such a way, Bull quipped back, "Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." He turned to look over his shoulder at the female Herald, giving her a smile. "We'll meet you back at Haven… Unless you want to tag along with us?"

Ravyn hummed in consideration for a moment, looking towards the to the West. "I'd like that if you wouldn't mind. I have some business to attend to first, though-- shouldn't take me too long, I'll be back before you all are finished packing up." She leaned over to look behind Iron Bull, a small grin pulling at her lips. "Although, given the trouble your men seem to be having with the casks, that might take a while."

The Qunari groaned in fond exasperation as he shook his head, turning to help the men in question. "We'll wait for you here, then. Boys, at least cover them so the rainwater doesn't get in!"

The ebony-haired woman couldn't help but laugh as she watched the group descend into good-natured chaos. It would certainly be interesting having Iron Bull and the Chargers around-- Maker knows Haven could use a break from all the seriousness from time to time. She quickly turned to the hills she had been looking at before, making her way up the slope quickly and quietly as Senka had taught her. Before too long, she found herself near a derelict hut, though given the number of bodies currently littered around the place, it had a new occupant. Fearlessly, she stepped inside-- it was barely a second later she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and pull her so her back was pressed against a warm, well-defined chest.

"Hello, my dear. I missed you."


End file.
